I Promise
by pokeking95
Summary: The moments spent with a brother or sister are amongst the most precious and most cherished of them all. It is little wonder, then, why the bond between siblings is a powerful one, and that of Lyra and Lightning is no exception. These are but a few snapshots of their sisterhood over the years.
1. Beginning of Sisterhood

"So you're my baby sister… Wow! You're so small. But don't worry, Lightning Dust! Your big sister Lyra is here! I'll love you forever and ever, and no matter what, I'll keep you safe. I promise!"


	2. Innocence of Youth

"C'mon, Lyra! You're so slow!"

"Duuustyyyyy! You know it's not fair when you have wings and I don't! And why'd you gotta be so impatient? We'll get to the ice cream shop soon enough. No need to rush!"

"But Lyyyraaaa! They're gonna run out of my favorite! Y'know, the one with the stardust flavor and rainbow sprinkles and the cloud topping that only they have?"

"Yeah, yeah. But Dusty, I don't want you flying off too far ahead of me. Canterlot's a big city! As your responsible big sister—"

"You're supposed to be lookin' out for me, blah, blah, blah. Heard it a gazillion times already, Lyra."

"Then you know that you should keep close to me."

"But Lyra!"

"Dusty, come on. Just have a little walk with me. It's bright and sunny out, no chance of rain; you can even hear the birds singing. It's a beautiful day, so we might as well take the time to enjoy it."

"…"

"Oh, are you sulking again?"

"No!"

"Then, why don't you just come over here, hmm?"

"…Don't wanna."

"Oh, Lightning Dust. What am I gonna do with you?"

"…"

"Tell you what, how about you behave and walk with me—or fly; I won't force you to get on the ground, as long as you're next to me—and I'll tell the nice ice cream mare to give you an extra scoop of that stardust flavor you love so much, okay?"

"…With extra sprinkles and cloud topping?"

"Only if you behave."

"…'Kay."

"That's better. You know, 'cuz you're my baby sister I have to take care of you, right?"

"I'm not a baby!"

"But you're still my sister, and I'll always love you."

"Hmph… I love you too, sis."

"Sisters to the end, right?"

"Yeah… Now c'mon, Lyra! Ice cream!"

"Liiightniiiiing! Not so fast!"


	3. A Path Predetermined

"Dusty, are you still upset about your instrument?"

"Hmph. It's so lame; just why did it hafta be the flute?"

"Besides from it being the only instrument in the shop you didn't end up breaking?"

"Hey! It's not my fault the others broke so easily!"

"There was a sign that clearly said, 'No flying in the store!' Anyways, like we've told you before, it's part of family tradition. You know there were a bunch of famous musicians all over history that came from House Heartstrings. That's why I'm learning to be a musician, and you will too."

"But I wanna be a Wonderbolt!"

"Well, maybe you can become the first Wonderbolt to play the flute."

"…Nah, doesn't sound that cool. But still, a Wonderbolt's a Wonderbolt, I guess…"

"Just try it, Lightning. Please? Do it for Mom and Dad. I know you want to make them proud."

"Yeah, yeah. It's still such a snorefest to me, though. So, Lyra, when can we go to that Wonderbolts Derby, huh? Mom and Dad did say we could go if I, ugh, picked up an instrument."

"This weekend, after your first flute lesson."

"Really? Aw, ponyfeathers. This is gonna be soooo boring!"

"Maybe, but who knows, Dusty? Maybe it'll turn out for the best."


	4. To Belong

"So, how was your first day at Mi Amore Cadenza's Academy for the Musically Talented?"

"Hmph."

"Not so good?"

"No! So many stuck-up foals… I can tell school's gonna be a pain."

"Stuck-up foals?"

"Yeah! They think they're soooo much better than me just 'cuz they've been playing instruments way longer than me and they all speak fancy and stuff!"

"Well, that's not right! They haven't been making fun of you, right?"

"I can handle it, Lyra! I may not have a horn, and I can't play an instrument so good, but I'm not a useless, blank-flanked flying rat!"

"What? Have they been calling you names?"

"I said I can handle it! I told 'em to give their best shot, 'cuz they'll be sorry when I'm be at the top, not them! I'll get the most awesome cutie mark ever! I'm better than all of 'em put together! I'll show 'em! I'll show 'em that I'm not… useless… b-blank-flank…"

"Aw, Lightning Dust, don't cry. Don't listen to what any of those foals say. You're better than any of them, and you'll show them eventually. I know you can—"

"L-Lyra? I… I'm not adopted, right?"

"…What?"

"I'm not a-adopted… right?"

"…Did they…?"

"…Uh huh. Th-Those foals… they told me that it m-makes no sense for a p-pegasus to come from a unicorn family, s-so I have to be adopted. B-But I know you're my sister, and Mom and Dad have been Mom and Dad since forever, so I c-can't be a-adopted, right?"

"I…"

"…Lyra? Please tell me I'm not a-adopted. Please tell me y-you're my big sister, and M-Mom and Dad are Mom and Dad. P-Please tell me I'm part of the family."

"Lightning Dust, do not listen to what any of those nasty foals are saying about you. You are one-hundred percent my sister. I remember the day Mom and Dad brought you home from the hospital. Even if you are a pegasus, you definitely belong in our family, okay? Promise me you won't ever think you don't belong. Promise me."

"…Okay, Lyra. I-I promise."


	5. Strike of Lightning

"Lightning, you shouldn't get yourself into trouble so much! I mean, suspension? Seriously? No wonder Mom and Dad were so mad!"

"They had it coming!"

"Maybe, but did you really have to pick a fight with them?"

"They started it!"

"Not the point, Lightning. They were only trying to get you mad, and you fell for it. I mean, look at yourself! All those cuts and bruises… and that black eye!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't go through school every day and just let them make fun of me!"

"Yes, Dusty, but punching one of them in the face is not the answer, no matter how much she deserved it."

"So then what would you do, huh Lyra?"

"Ignore them. Just ignore them, and when they figure out you aren't going to be their target anymore they'll leave you alone."

"..."

"Will you do that, sis?"

"…I guess I can try."

"There you go. If you don't get into any more fights, everypony is better off."


	6. Destiny

"I can't believe it! How could they? Extra lessons? I've been practicing! Non-stop! Why would they be so disappointed? It's because they didn't like my, ahem, awesome new cutie mark, I know it!"

"Well, I guess… I guess they just hoped you were going to get a cutie mark related to music."

"Sure, but that's not what I'm good at! I only play music 'cuz Mom and Dad say so, but flying… that's my special talent! Proof of it right here!"

"Yeah… I mean, you can't change your cutie mark, and we really should have seen this coming. In fact, I remember you started flying before you even learned how to talk!"

"Then why, sis… Why can't Mom and Dad be proud of me?"

"I'm sure they—"

"They're not, Lyra! Why don't they get it? They want me to be a musician, but I can't. I'm no good at it. I'm too slow reading the notes, playing the flute feels really awkward with hooves… I mess up, Lyra. It's just… not my destiny or whatever they called it."

"…Well, for what it's worth, I like your cutie mark!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! And the way you earned it was incredible, too! I've never seen anypony fly so fast. I didn't even know pegasi could do stunts like that! All those spins and loop-the-loops… and then when you finished it off by landing on that lightning cloud… Wow, that was some lightshow! There were sparks everywhere! It really does look fun to be able to fly.

"It is!"

"But Lightning Dust, I want you to never do such dangerous tricks again, okay? You could get yourself—or somepony else—seriously hurt!"

"Tch, whatever, Lyra. But yeah, I am pretty amazing. I showed those jerks that I'm better than all of them at one thing, and that's flying! Made them eat their words, right?"

"Heh heh, sure, Dusty."

"Definitely gonna get into the Wonderbolts now, right?"

"Definitely."

"Sweet! …Um, Lyra?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better. You're… You're the best, sis."

"Hmm, it's what a good sister would do, right?"


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

"I can't do it, Lyra!"

"Please, Dusty, just try one more time."

"I've been trying! And I can't get this part right! It's so stupidly complicated!"

"It's not that bad, Lightning."

"Says the number two student in the whole bucking school!"

"Hey, language! Anyways, if you just take this slowly and carefully you'll get it eventually."

"Slow and careful isn't really my thing, Lyra."

"Dusty… Here, I'll even go through it with you, note by note, measure by measure."

"Tch, fine. Oh, by the way, who's the number one student?"

"…Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to see if you know her."

"…I don't like talking about Octavia Philharmonica, Lightning Dust."

"Why?"

"I just don't. Now, you asked about this symbol earlier. It's called a trill, and when you see it you're supposed to rapidly alternate between the trilled note and another note adjacent to it…"


	8. Gilded Cage

"Grounded again…"

"Lightning, you should have studied instead of— wait, are you going out to fly again? After you just got grounded for flying earlier? You do realize that that's not the smartest decision here, right?"

"Whatever. I'm not the smart one here anyways, Lyra. You know that."

"Dusty! Don't say that about yourself."

"You know it's true."

"Stop it. Look, I'm not going to say anything except that you've really got to start doing better in your classes, Dusty."

"Hmph."

"No, Dusty. I mean it. I'm getting worried. You spend time meant for studying and practice for flying… I mean, if you actually end up failing… You need to focus, sis."

"I do! I do focus and study and practice and all that stuff. But I need to fly, too! It's not something I can just stop doing. Mom and Dad are clipping my wings here, Lyra! I mean, how would you feel if you weren't allowed to play your lyre?"

"That's different!"

"No, it's not! Flying and pegasus stuff—doing stunts, touching the clouds, just being in the air—that's what I'm meant for. Don't you get it? That's my special talent—my destiny—not music."

"…"

"I never even belonged at that school in the first place anyways."

"Now that's not true!"

"Lyra. Can you seriously look me in the eye and say that you truly believe, without a doubt, that I belong at Mi Amore Cadenza's Academy for the Musically Talented?"

"Well…"

"I thought so."

"Lightning Dust, wait! I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not! And don't you dare say I belong at that hellhole, because I sure as Tartarus don't! You and I both know the only reason I haven't been kicked out yet is because our parents' money is too good for the school to pass up on."

"I…"

"Forget it, Lyra. Look, I'm sorry. It's not you I'm angry at. I… I love you, but right now I just want to be left alone, okay? And that means flying. Go ahead and tell Mom and Dad, if you want. I don't care."

"…Where are you going, then?"

"Not far, and not for long, don't worry. I only want to be by myself right now."


	9. A Chance to Rise

"Lightning! Thank goodness, you're back, and—Holy Mother of Celestia what did you do to your mane?! And your tail, too?!"

"You like it, Lyra? Thought it'd be a cool look for me."

"B-b-b-but… g-gold?"

"Hey, I enjoy having hair like yours, sis, but really, we look too similar, down to almost the same exact color and everything. Um, besides the, you know, wings-versus-horn deal. So, I figured I'd try changing my look while I was out. Relax, it's not that crazy, right? I mean, it still matches my eyes, at least."

"…"

"I'm gonna take your speechlessness as a sign of approval."

"W-wha… I-I… D-do you realize Mom and Dad are going to kill you?!"

"...Yeah. I know."

"Then why'd you do it?!"

"…Dunno. I just… wanted to be myself, for once."

"Oh, Dusty…

"…"

"...Well, anyways Mom and Dad wanted to see you as soon as you got back. And I swear, I didn't rat you out! They managed to find out by themselves."

"Oh joy, here comes my death sentence. Let me guess, another three months of being 'grounded.'"

"Er, actually, no. It turns out that auditions are coming up for the Junior Canterlot Philharmonic soon, and they want you to… you know what? It's better if you just go see them right now and hear it straight from them."

"…Fine. This ought to be fun."

"Wait, Dusty… Promise you won't make them upset, okay?"

"…Promise."


	10. Enough is Enough

"Lightning? Are you okay? Have you been… crying?"

"Go away, Lyra! And no, I wasn't crying!"

"You're a terrible liar, Dusty. Come on. What happened?"

"None of your business, Lyra!"

"My sister locked herself in her room for hours and had been crying all that time, so I'm pretty sure what's happened is definitely part of my business."

"Just go away!"

"Come on, Dusty. Please tell me. Is this about your audition for the Junior Canterlot Philharmonic earlier today? Did it not turn out okay? You'll feel better if you talk. Maybe if I could understand—"

"You understand? YOU understand?! How could YOU understand, huh? YOU'RE the 'perfect one' between the two of us! YOU'RE at the top of your class! YOU'RE the musical prodigy! YOU'RE the one that never messes up! Mom and Dad love YOU! NOT ME! THEY'LL NEVER LOVE ME!"

"But Lightning—"

"NO! SHUT UP! JUST GO AWAY! That audition was my last chance, Lyra! My last chance to please them! Just because I'm a pegasus and can't play that bucking flute to save my life and can only barely pass my classes doesn't mean I'm a failure! I don't care what Mom and Dad say! They say I don't try but that's not true! I try, Lyra! I swear to Faust I try, but no matter what it's just not bucking enough…"

"Lightning—"

"THEY DON'T SEE ME FOR ME, LYRA! NOPONY DOES! All they see is some letdown pegasus freak whose perfect unicorn sister is better than her in every single bucking way!

"I—"

"I HATE YOU LYRA! I WISH I WASN'T YOUR SISTER!"

"I… I…"

"…YOU WHAT?!"

"…"

"…Just go, Lyra. Leave me alone."


	11. Forgiveness

"Hey, Lyra."

"…"

"Listen, I'm… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean those things I said yesterday. I don't hate you, Lyra. You're my big sister, and… and no matter what happens I could never hate you."

"…"

"I was just… so angry. Believe me when I say I tried my best—I swear I did! But I know I bucked up that audition bad. That was really my last shot at making Mom and Dad, you know, proud of me, for once—they said so—but… it's just… no matter how hard I try, in the end they only care about you, not me. Nopony cares about me."

"…"

"It's okay if you don't forgive me, Lyra. If you hate me, then… then I deserve it."

"…"

"…Lyra?"

"…Oh, Lightning. Why can't you see it? You're my sister. You just said that you could never hate me, and that's exactly how I feel with you, too: I could never hate my baby sister."

"…"

"And I'm sure Mom and Dad do love you, though they can be pretty… strict, I guess."

"…Sure."

"Hmm, you know, when I learned I was going to be a big sister, I promised to myself that I would always love you and protect you. Hey, don't roll your eyes at me! Okay, so I admit that was pretty sappy, but I mean it. I love you, Lightning, and if you really think that nopony cares about you, then think again. If anything, you can always count on your big sister to be there for you."

"Heh, thanks, Lyra. I'll keep that in mind."

"If you're gonna roll your eyes at me again, then do it where I can't see."

"…"

"…"

"…Hey, Lyra?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Can I… Can I have a hug?"

"Oh? I thought you said you were too old for that, Dusty."

"Shut up, Lyra. Um, I… I just want one right now. Before I…"

"…Before you what?"

"…Never mind. Just hug me, please?"

"Okay, Dusty."

"…"

"…"

"…Love you, Lyra."

"…Love you too, Lightning."


	12. I Promised

"Do you know how long it's been, Lightning Dust?"

"…"

"Five years, Lightning. Five long, Celestia-forsaken years."

"…"

"We hugged and that was it. Left in the middle of the night while everypony was sleeping… No trace of you afterwards. You didn't write, you never visited. We never knew what you were doing with your life. You simply left. One hug, and then gone for five years. It's like you fell off the face of the planet, Lightning."

"…"

"I was worried sick. For a while, I wasn't the same after you left, you know? Didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't study. When I wasn't crying or moping around, I spent all my free time trying to figure out the slightest hint of your whereabouts. And I couldn't find you."

"…"

"I damn-near flunked out of school because of you, Lightning. I damn-near gave up my whole future for you."

"…"

"I missed you, sis. Really. It was only after two years did I finally give up. Spent another year coping, but the pain never really went away, though."

"…"

"…Heh, and you still kept your dye job after all this time."

"…"

"Oh, Lightning…"

"…"

"…You were right, you know? There, I admit it. Mom and Dad really didn't care about you. I really thought that regardless of how cold or uncaring they were towards you they would still love you as their daughter, even if they never showed it. I was wrong. They hardly put any effort into looking for you after you left. Just a month of half-hearted searching, just to look like they tried, and then they stopped and just… forgot that you ever existed, I guess. They didn't care, Lightning. I see that now, and I'm sorry I didn't earlier. I cared, though. I always did—and I still do—even after they passed away a few years after you left. But did you ever believe it? Did you really mean it when you said you loved me? Did you think I was lying when I said I loved you?"

"…"

"…Guess you can't really give me that answer right now."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You're so selfish, you know that? You're so bucking selfish."

"…"

"You just up and leave, without telling anypony, not even me, and you disappear from our lives for half a bucking decade."

"…"

"Then, when you show up again, it's not you at our parents' place or at my front door. No, it's your name plastered on the headlines of every major newspaper in Equestria, saying how you almost ended up killing a bunch of innocent ponies in a freak weather incident!"

"…"

"It was at the Wonderbolt Academy, wasn't it? So you did end up chasing your dreams. Not many ponies can say they were a contender for the Wonderbolts, even if they did kick you out. I'm proud of you, Dusty. I really am. You proved that you weren't nothing. But you were so selfish. Didn't you think about what you were doing? Was the chance to impress your superiors really more valuable than the lives of other ponies? Was it? Why, Dusty? Why?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What you did last, though, that was the most selfish thing you could've done."

"…"

"I get it. You lost your chance. You were in trouble. You needed help. So then, why didn't you just ask for it? Why didn't you just ask somepony for help? Didn't have to be your family; could've been a friend of yours or a coworker or somepony else. But why… why did you have to be so Faust-bucking selfish to try and kill yourself?"

"…"

"W-Why…? Look at you. Y-You were so much stronger than this. S-So much prouder. And this is what you ended up doing. J-Just went to the p-pills and alcohol, hoping you would d-die..."

"…"

"Well, w-what good did that do you, huh? Stuck in a… a c-coma; doctors aren't sure when—if—you'll wake up. Can you im-imagine how it felt for m-me, to have gotten a message saying my estranged baby sister a-almost k-killed herself a few days after… after she almost k-killed the bucking El-Elements of Harmony?"

"…"

"W-Why'd you do it, L-Lightning? Huh? Huh? Th-there were o-other ways out of your… s-situation. D-Did you think you had no-nopony else to turn t-to? Is that it? Y-You still had me, always did… and y-yet…"

"…"

"…Damn it… I… I failed you, Lightning D-Dust. I f-failed you. Ever since we were just children, I promised… I promised to t-take c-care of you… and t-this is w-what happened… What kind of b-big s-sister would let her baby s-sister do this to herself? I'm so awful… so b-bucking a-a-awful…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…J-Just come b-back, D-Dusty. Please. I-I miss you. I miss you so m-much…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Miss Heartstrings? I'm sorry, but visiting hours are up."

"…O-Okay then."

"…"

"…Well… G-Goodbye, Dusty. I… I'll visit again t-tomo-tomorrow. Just… just come back, o-okay? Promise? P-Please?"

"…"

"…I love you, sis. I promise I do."

* * *

Cover art made by myself using two vectors: Lyra is Surprised, by PaulyVectors on deviantART, and Lightning Dust Vector, by the-bitterman on deviantART

Another story from me, so soon after the last one.

This story came about in a rather interesting way. First off, the premise: Lyra and Lightning Dust as sisters. I mean, this was actually the first thing I thought of when I first saw Lightning Dust's debut in Episode 7 of Season 3, "Wonderbolts Academy." Yeah, it's weird and random, and I'm pretty sure it's never been done before, but that is precisely why I decided to do it.

Furthermore, the last bit about Lyra visiting Lightning Dust in a hospital while the latter is in a coma was really the first thing I thought up of with this idea (because, you know, I'm a sucker for bittersweet/downer endings), and that came about while I was listening to "Hollow," by Pantera.

Then, I came up with the rest of the story after I decided I would experiment and try writing an entire story using only dialogue, once I realized I was writing Danse Macabre without any dialogue at all. This was quite convenient, to be honest; it made writing the whole story a heck of a lot easier and let me finish in only a couple of days. I also decided to split it into multiple little chapters instead of leaving it as a one-shot, because I felt that it fit the snapshot theme better that way.

Lastly, I decided to upload this on April 10, 2014, which is Siblings Day here in the United States. A bit of a coincidence, since I did not know until earlier today, but it is fitting, no?


	13. And a Promise is a Promise

"Ow… Ow… Ow…"

"Lightning! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine… Damn, I feel so… weak…"

"Here, let me help you up. You really have to be more careful, Lightning! You're still recovering. The doctors said to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be careful."

"Lightning… please. I don't want you hurting yourself. I… I don't want to lose you ag-again…"

"…Lyra? You're not going to start crying, are you?"

"…"

"Hey, sis. Don't cry. Please. I'll be careful, okay? I won't go hurting myself. Promise."

"Sorry… Sorry… I'm… Lightning, I'm so scared."

"…"

"It's just… I came so close to losing you. You were asleep for so long… Seeing you like that… Wondering if you would ever wake up… I can't go through that again, Dusty. I can't. I don't know what I'd do if…"

"…Don't worry, Lyra. A little fall won't stop me. I'll be careful. Now, come on! The outside world awaits! I've been stuck in that bed for so long my wings are killing me!"

"Oh, Dusty… All right, all right, sheesh. We'll get out soon enough, but we need to take it slowly, okay?"

"Whatev—"

"…"

"Um… Got it. Slowly. Small steps. Okay."

"That's right. Now lean on me, so that you won't fall again… There, that's not so hard, right?"

"Sure, Lyra."

"All right, not too far now…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Here, let me get the door for you real quick… and a couple more steps… and there! The outside world. Ta-da!"

"Oh…"

"Dusty? Something wrong?"

"…No. No, it's just… I didn't think being outside would feel so… good. Like breaking free from a cage."

"I bet it does, Lightning."

"Oh, the Sun… that breeze… so nice… I wish I could just stretch my wings… and fly…"

"Light—"

"But not yet. See, Lyra? I got this! I can fly once I'm feeling better. No need to rush, right?"

"…That's right, Dusty. That's right."

"Um… hey, could you help me over to that bench? It's a nice day, and…"

"You want to take some time to enjoy it, huh?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Okay then. But not too long! You have a therapy session in an hour."

"…Don't remind me."

"Okay… Just lean on me again…"

"…"

"…Almost there…"

"…"

"All right, easy now… there we go."

"Ah…"

"You okay there, Dusty?"

"…Yeah. Just… Just a little sore, is all."

"Oh! Do you want me to get a doctor or nurse or something?"

"No! Please, no. I've had enough with them. I just need to… rest for a bit, that's all."

"Well, sis, if you say so…"

"…Sure is a nice day, though, huh?"

"It sure is."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hey, Lyra. Listen. I can't put this off any longer. I need to say this now, okay?"

"…Okay."

"Right… I just… I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm sorry. For everything."

"…"

"I… I bucked up so bad this time, sis. So bad. I can't even… Nothing I've done before compares."

"…"

"I … I hurt so many ponies… Rainbow Dash… her friends… myself…"

"…"

"You…"

"…"

"Damn… I just… I feel so bucking stupid, Lyra. So selfish. I don't even know… How could I make up for what I've done, sis? How? I messed up so bad and now… I… I have n-nothing left. I lost it all. E-Everything. No m-money… No f-friends… No f-f-future… I banked it all on becoming a Wonderbolt—and I was so sure I could it, too—but I b-blew it. I blew it, and n-now I have no-nothing. I'm… I'm so, so worthless."

"…Lightning Dust, look at me. Look at me, and believe me when I say that that's not true. Not in the least. You're not worthless. You haven't lost everything. Yes, you made a huge mistake, and you and I know that better than anypony else… But you haven't lost everything. You still have me. You still have your sister."

"Y-You… don't h-hate m-me?"

"Lightning, I've said it once before, right before you left, and I'll say it again: I could never hate my baby sister. Never."

"I…"

"I promised, Lightning. I promised that I would always love you and take care of you. And I will never go back on that promise."

"…Lyra… Oh, L-Lyra! I'm… I'm so s-sorry!"

"There, there… Just… Just let it out… You don't have to bottle it up, Dusty. Not anymore."

"…I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"…I know, Dusty. I know. I'm sorry, too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…S-sis?"

"…Yeah?"

"…S-so… d-do you… f-forgive me?"

"…Do you even have to ask? Of course I do."

"…Oh… Th-Thank you. Thank you so m-much… L-Love you, sis…"

"…I love you too, Dusty."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You know… I still don't know what I'm going to do after I get out of the hospital. Gonna need a place to stay, at least until I can fly again… get a new job… make up for what I did at the Academy… damn... this sucks…"

"Well… You can stay at my house for a while… We'll figure everything else out later. Don't worry, we'll get through this together, okay?"

"…Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…It really is a beautiful day, though."

"…Yeah. It really is."

"…"

"…"

"…Hey, Lyra?"

"Hmm?

"Could I ask for a favor? Just a small one?"

"Anything, Dusty. What is it?"

"Well, I've been getting sick of the mushy hospital food they give me, so… um… next time you visit… could you, ah…"

"…Yes?"

"Could you… bring me some stardust ice cream?"

"…With extra sprinkles and cloud topping?"

"…Please?"

"Heh heh, of course, Dusty! Anything for my sister."

"Awesome! You're the best, Lyra!"

* * *

I wasn't originally planning on writing a happy ending, but I changed my mind, if only for the story to come full circle and end with a little bit of sunshine and ice cream.


End file.
